el faro
by IWLYD
Summary: Continuacion de Te sigo amando, Ahora los papeles se invierten pero, Erza podra Aceptar que natsu ya sea feliz sin ella? 100 Nerza 2 one shot de la posible trilogia


**LA continuacion llego, yijiii, erza se da cuenta que ama a natsu pero ahora los papeles se han invertido, natsu podra estar con erza 100 NERZA **_  
_

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece le pertenece al señor Hiro Mashima y el faro es de don edgar oceransky**

_Dibujas mi silueta de perfil sobre el cristal__  
__y miras hacia el norte con mas ganas que deseos de mirar__  
__mis manos dibujandote en el sitio donde no puedes estar__  
__se esta volviendo oficio poner tierra y extrañarte un poco mas de lo normal__  
__esta creciendo el rio y se desborda del caudal_

**Erza POV**

Dos años pasan rápido, desde que el se fue, y parece que al irse el tenia que irse jellal también, tal vez fue mi culpa, le dije cosas horribles y el siempre fue muy bueno conmigo

**Natsu POV**

Dos años increíble pasaron muy rápido un viaje largo y aun asi no puedo olvidarla, como puedo sacarla de mi mente, bueno ya solo son dos días, y mi entrenamiento con gildartz dejo muchos frutos, no puedo esperar a ver a Laxus

_La inercia va arrastrandote muy rapido hasta el dia terminal__  
__intentas sin lograr hacer mas corta la jornada en soledad__  
__yo escribo y trato de ordenar mis sueños y mi vida desde aca__  
__buscando la manera de juntarla con la tuya cada vez un poco mas__  
__dificil es hacer mas de una cosa sin pensar_

X_X a los dos días en un campo de entrenamiento X_X

**Erza POV**

Te odio Natsu Dragneel, siento que hay un vacio desde que te fuiste , entreno y no dejo de hacerlo, voy de viaje y aun asi no dejo de imaginarme ese rostro tan sonriente, tan feliz, tan tu… vuelve pronto porfavor Dragneel

"ERZA!" ahh es gray, tengo que secarme estas tontas lagrimas

"que paso gray" que querra este gray de mi

"llego Gildartz…" porque me dice que ya llego gildartz no me importa

"y eso a mi…"

"y natsu"

Corre corre corre corre corre corre corre corre Corre corre corre corre corre corre corre corre Corre corre corre corre corre corre corre corre Corre corre corre corre corre corre corre corre Corre corre corre corre corre corre corre corre Corre corre corre corre corre corre corre corre Corre corre corre corre corre corre corre corre

_Pierde los temores y convierte en mariposas las serpientes__  
__que despues de la tormenta calma habra no dude siempre__  
__navegar contra corriente vuelve fuerte si no pierdes el faro que esta al final__  
__nunca dejes cabos sin atar_

**X_X en la entrada de Fairy tail X_X**

**Erza POV**

Tengo que decirle que lo he extrañado, tengo que decirle que lo quiero, tengo que decirle que tengo que estar con el, tengo que abrazarlo un poco mas de lo normal, tengo que besarlo, tengo que ser suya y tengo que hacer…

"WOOOH NATSU Y LUCY" Happy, juvia, todos están viendo lo mismo que yo, lucy esta besando a Natsu y el le corresponde el beso, creo que me merezco esto

"Se feliz, por ti, por mi, por los dos…" no, lo espere dos años, no lo puedo perder asi, hablare con el

_Tu piensas y deseas de este modo con tu vida continuar__  
__sabiendo que esta historia va a tener que repetirse sin parar__  
__yo rezo por que quieres y yo quiero no te vayas a cansar__  
__a veces tiene que dolerte el alma para que te puedas por fin enterar__  
__que hay vida en tus entrañas y no lo puedes negar_

**X_Xen la casa de natsuX_X**

"natsu donde estas, abre" espero que lo hagas

"hola" se ve un poco mas grande

"como te fue"

"¿bien y a ti como te ha ido?" solo bien, creo que le tengo que decir

"bien"

"oye natsu, tt..t…t..t" deja de tartamudear

"ehh?"

"te amo" porque pone esa cara de tristeza

"lo siento erza, yo tengo algo con lucy algo especial, además, ya no siento lo mismo" Creo que ya es muy tarde

**Natsu POV**

"lo siento erza, yo tengo algo con lucy algo especial, además, ya no siento lo mismo" no te mientas Dragneel no mas, sabes que aun la amas, pero estoy con lucy, espero y sigas ahí para mi

"esta bien lo entiendo"

"gracias por entender"

_Mis hadas te provocan en la mente toda esta intranquilidad__  
__para que no me saques de tu vida y no me logres evitar__  
__tus angeles me cuidan todo el tiempo de cualquier intempestad__  
__me limpian mi camino de las piedras que pudieran provocar mi tropezar__  
__no es necesario recordarlo, puedes olvidar__  
_

**X_X al otro dia en Fairy tailX_X**

**Natsu POV**

Que estoy haciendo que pasa me siento…

"natsu en que piensas" ahh estoy con lucy tengo que olvidarme de Erza

"es ella otra vez verdad?" agacha la mirada pues es verdad y lo sabes

"no te preocupes yo se que la amas y se que ella te ama, pero pensé que tal vez lo nuestro pudo haber funcionado"

"gracias lucy sabes donde esta ella?"

"en el bosque"rápido hay que darle esa carta que guardaste pero antes un ultimo beso, creo que es lo único que puedo hacer

*Se besan y natsu se va*

"gracias a ti natsu"  
_  
__Pierde los temores y convierte en mariposas las serpientes__  
__que despues de la tormenta calma habra no dude siempre__  
__navegar contra corriente vuelve fuerte si no pierdes el faro que esta al final__  
__nunca dejes cabos sin atar, nunca dejes guerras sin luchar__  
_

**X_X en el bosque X_X**

**Natsu POV**

Ahí esta E"rza" que bella se ve

"Mande?" vamos dásela

"otra carta, ya entendí natsu, ya entendí que no me…"

"cállate y leela"

**Erza POV**

Que dice?

_**Pierde los temores y convierte en mariposas las serpientes**__**  
**__**que despues de la tormenta calma habra no dude siempre**__**  
**__**navegar contra corriente vuelve fuerte si no pierdes el faro que esta al final**__**  
**__**nunca dejes cabos sin atar, nunca dejes guerras sin luchar**_

"puedo ser tu faro Erza?,"

"si si puedes"

**General POV**

Los dos se besaron y desde ese dia fairy tail tuvo mas brillo que nunca incluso mas que antes de que se fuera ese cabeza de flama

**review?final?**


End file.
